


not entirely sure

by Derp



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, boyf riends — Freeform, jeremy is a shy bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derp/pseuds/Derp
Summary: Jeremy is pining over Michael and then FEELINGS happen.





	not entirely sure

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i know this isn't the best work but i wanna practice writing more and i love these two beans. i'm thinking about maybe doing a smutty second chapter but idk, let me know yall.

Jeremy wasn’t entirely sure when it happened. When afternoons in Michael's basement turned into something more, when his arm being casually slung around his shoulder or the way his lip quirked when he smiled meant something more. Jeremy would be lying to himself if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat each time their hands brushed, or their knees bumped. He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t feel something for him, something beyond friendship.

* * *

 

So now he sits in Michael’s basement. They’re watching some weird documentary on flamingos, which Michael is apparently engrossed in. The two of them are crammed onto the old red loveseat that Michael found at a garage sale a few years ago. The center of the sofa sags down and the two have gravitated towards the middle, their shoulders smushed up against one another.

Jeremy turns away from the screen slightly, eyeing Michael as stealthily as he can. He looks good in the dark of the basement, the muted colors of the t.v. flashing across his face. His hair is tousled and he looks thoughtful as he stares at the screen. Jeremy breathes in, catching the easily recognizable scents of weed and something sweet- maybe the leftover remnants of spilled slushie.

He is snapped back to reality by Michael’s voice, “Dude are you okay?” He raises an eyebrow in question, but his tone is fond, “Are the flamingos not doing it for you?” Jeremy goes to respond but suddenly his throat feels tight, and he can feel tears beginning to form. He’s not sure why he is crying, in the moment the feelings he has been repressing seem to spill forth. Michael's expression immediately shifts from playful to concerned. He pauses the documentary and scooches back to face him. “Are you alright… is it…” his voice drops to a whisper, “...is it the squip?”

Jeremy, now with tears fully streaming down his face, shakes his head vehemently. Fiddling with his hands in his lap, he meets Michael’s eyes, “I just… I want,” he gestures between the two, and looks back down at his hands, unsure of what to say. Michael stares for a moment before reaching down and taking one of Jeremy’s hands into his own. He squeezes it lightly and Jeremy feels a sense a relief wash over him, but the feeling is fleeting.

Clearing his throat, Michael looks up from their entwined hands, “ Jeremy…” his voice sounds raw, ”Do you… are you saying…?” He searches Jeremy’s face for an answer.

Jeremy keeps his gaze downward, but he gently squeezes Michael’s hand. He can hear Michael’s breath hitch and the feeling of shame and embarrassment rises in him. Of course Michael didn’t feel the same way about him, why would he? He lets go of Michael’s hand and begins to pull away-- and then suddenly Michael’s hands are gripping the sides of his arms tightly, his face centimeters away from Jeremy’s. He meets Jeremy’s eyes once before shutting his own, crushing their lips together. Jeremy sits motionless at first, eyes wide open, but with a huff he slowly sinks into the kiss.

He’d thought a lot about what it would be like kissing Michael, but nothing he'd imagined could even begin to compare to the real thing. His lips are soft and gentle against his own, but there is a desperation and neediness that is building, and he can feel Michael’s hands sliding down from his arms to wrap around his waist. Jeremy’s own hands are fisted in Michael’s shirt, clutching tightly to the fabric. Michael eventually moves his mouth to Jeremy’s jaw, kissing along it, down towards his neck. Jeremy can feel his heart pounding in his ears, and he can't help but blush at the needy sounds he's producing. Sighing, he lets out a shaky breath and pulls back. The two stare at each other in the darkness of the room and Michael raises a hand to brush a stray piece of hair from Jeremy’s face. Jeremy flushes profusely and there’s a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“So,” Michael says with a small smile and a reassuring pat on Jeremy’s leg. “Is this what you were getting upset about?” 

Jeremy looks back down at his lap and mumbles, “I guess I just… I just wasn’t sure if you would like me back… or you know because.... We are best friends and I didn’t want to ruin anything and… just” he huffs out a breath and looks up to meet Michael’s eyes,”I just really sort of love you man.”

Michael beams at him and moves a hand to cup Jeremy’s cheek, “You absolute idiot.”

“Wait what.”

Michael lets out a laugh and runs a hand through his own hair, “Dude, I have been in love with you since like the first grade. I honestly can’t even believe this is happening, like… I have legit dreamed about this moment. _I love you Jeremy_.”

“Oh,” Jeremy smiles back at him impishly. Suddenly, a feeling of anxiety washes over him again, “So are we… do you wanna like… are we going to be like… a thing, or whatever?”

Michael smiles and shakes his head, laughing to himself, “Yes you dope, we can be boyfriends-” He coughs looking unsure of himself for a moment, “-if that’s what you want… I mean.”

Jeremy nods, a newfound sense of confidence rushing over him as he leans forward to place a chaste kiss against Michael’s smiling lips.

* * *

 Jeremy still isn’t entirely sure when it happened, but he supposes it doesn’t really matter. When they snuggle back down together later that night, the narrator on the t.v. droning on about flamingos, his back pressed firmly against Michael’s chest, he doesn’t feel the need to question things anymore.


End file.
